Referat af Sæson 4, Afsnit 2 - Vølvens Sejd
thumb|350px Præludium Efter at have stået imod angrebet på Thessaloniki d. 7./8. januar 2033, rejser flokken hjem til Skt. Petersborg d. 8./9. januar. Da den tydeligvis ikke kan trækkes længere, aftaler flokken med regenten at mødes to nætter senere. Jonathan, My og Abaddon bruger den efterfølgende nat på at undersøge Suranias rustning. 10./11. januar, 2033 Flokken - med undtagelse af My og Jonathan - tager til Moskva, og ud til Regentens domicil. De gennemgår det sædvanlige sikkerhedscheck forestået af Solens Stål, og føres ind i riddersalen hvor regenten venter på dem. Abaddon beskriver for regenten, at Nidhug var i Thessaloniki ifb. arbejde relateret til det hedengangne Babelsråd, hvilket fører til en 20-30 minutters uddybning af Det Brændende Blod. Det nævnes i denne forbindelse også resultaterne af Nidhugs afhøring af Surania, herunder at både Dracon og Ur-Shulgi er vågnet. Til nogen overraskelse for flokken accepterer regenten, at denne sag er flokkens tid værdig. Hun opstiller dog tre betingelser: * Flokken skal arbejde målrettet efter at skaffe konkrete beviser for, at Det Brændende Blod faktisk er en virkelig konspiration - og hurtigst muligt. * Krigen imellem Sabbatten og Kamarillaen står lige nu i stampe. Bliver den ved med det, er flokken fri til at udføre sit arbejde. Skulle der ske udfald af større karakter, vil flokken - på lige fod med alle andre duelige flokke - blive indkaldt. * Flokken skal huske, at Melinda Galbraith - som Regent for Sabbatten - traf den beslutning at lade Nidhug gøre deres arbejde. Hermed ikke så meget underforstået som forstået, at når krigen er vundet, og loyalisterne står for døren med fakler og høtyve, så skylder flokken. Flokken accepterer regentens betingelser, og tager tilbage til Skt. Petersborg og ned i Abaddons kælderlejlighed for at snakke. Efter lidt tid banker det på døren, og udenfor står en forhutlet person der mest af alt ligner, at han har røget rigtig meget hash - eller bare er blevet domineret til helvede og tilbage igen, eksempelvis af en høflig fransk sjettegenerations Malkavian. Ductus åbner døren, og den forhutlede person afleverer en brun kuvert og går igen. KUVERTENS INDHOLD HER! Brevene læses op, og flokken diskuterer hvad der skal gøres. Efter lidt tid ankommer Jonathan endelig. Da det af et af brevene fremgår, at Joachim Hektors lager nu er beskyttet af Imani Adwas beskyttelsesmagi, ringer Abaddon til Ernesta Murez for at høre, om Imani Adwas effekter (særligt hendes halskæde) er i Inkvisitionens varetægt - det er de heldigvis, omend der ligger en note fra Marut om, at de ikke må udleveres. Abaddon og Ernesta bliver dog hurtigt enige om, at en sådan note må være ugyldig; Ernesta sætter et eftertrykkeligt stempel, og fremsender halskæden med kurér. Flokken diskuterer videre, og bliver enige om, at informationen fra Surania om Dracon og Ur-Shulgi skal videregives til Gimle. Da det ville være alt for nemt bare at ringe til Mendacamina - men nok i virkeligheden fordi Abaddon ikke stoler på troldmænd - lægger Liam en underverdensnote til Kubrat Pajari, hvor han videregiver informationen fra Suranias forhør. Ligeledes forsøger Liam, qua Den Gule Galde, at fremskaffe information omkring, hvad der præcist skete til den audiens, hvor Joachim Hektor II blev præsenteret for "remedierne". 11./12. januar, 2033 Pakken fra Ernesta Murez ankommer med Imani Adwas halskæde. Abaddon undersøger den, og kommer frem til, at det ganske rigtigt er en personlig genstand fra Imani Adwa, at den indeholder et eller andet (en sjæl?), men at den intet direkte har at gøre med beskyttelsesmagi. Liam finder, via Den Gule Galde, ud af, at Joachim Hektor II til audiensen nægtede en gruppe assamites adgang til byen. Ligeledes blev en Malkavian dømt til døden. Flokken diskuterer lidt mere om mulighederne for at fremskaffe "remedierne", og beslutter, at den bedste plan er at rejse til Berlin og stjæle dem! De flyver til Lotz, og kører derfra i bil til Berlin. Undervejs søger Liam mere information igennem Den Gule Galde, dels om Berlin generelt, dels om, hvad der konkret skete til audiensen. Imens forsøger Jonathan at opspore Imani vha. ritualmagi ved brug af hendes halskæde. Liam rammer jackpot, og finder masser af brugbar information om folk i Berlin. Det viser sig blandt andet, at Joachim Hektor II samarbejder med en 4.-6.-generations Salubri ved navn Simeon der bor i hans lager, ligesom at han tilsyneladende plotter imod Haus Tremere. Det bliver derudover mere klart, hvem der var til stede under audiensen; udover Joachim Hektor II og svøben Frank Woll, var der også en soldat fra Abwehr Berlin ved navn Kornelia Faust. Hun har en lejlighed i forstæderne (som hun kun bruger når hun er på orlov), og ses ellers kun hos Abwehr Berlin eller på Graue Bar. Jonathan finder ikke en specifik lokation på Imani Adwa, men konkluderer, at hun er i live! Flokken beslutter, at Liam som Den Gule Galde skal kontakte Schatte (en lokal nosferatu-informant i Berlin) for af finde ud af, hvornår Faust har fri. Der sættes et møde op på en forladt togstation i udkanten af Berlin. Liam tager alene til togstationen, og mødes med Schatte. Der forhandles. Det viser sig, at Faust vil være hjemme natten efter. Liam spørger ind til audiensen; det kommer frem, at Abdul-Basir al-Ameen og Sigismund af Søborg er gæster hos Joachim Hektor II, og at de også var til stede under audiensen. De to assamites blev afvist specifikt fordi al-Ameen greb ind. Schatte fortæller derudover, at han har et bånd med videoovervågning den seneste pakke, der ankom til Joachim Hektors lager. Det køber Liam prompte for informationen om, at det var Nidhug der i sin tid tog Theodor Marsch' ene øje for at få adgang til Joachim Hektors lager. Omkring klokken 04:00 vender Liam tilbage med et VHS-bånd. Flokken ser det, og det viser sig i bedste dogme-stil at være optaget med et håndholdt kamera fra lossepladsen ved lageret. En hvid varevogn ankommer, og ud stiger et stort brød fra Abwehr Berlin med en kvinde i spændetrøje. Han gelejder hende ind på lageret (der bliver åbnet indefra), går tilbage i bilen, og kører væk. Remedierne er personer! Før flokken sover planlægger de, hvad der skal gøres den følgende nat: Først og fremmeste skal Faust afhøres grundigt, og hun skal helst ikke kunne huske, at det er sket. Hvad der skal ske efter det afhænger udelukkende af, hvad Faust kan fortælle. 12./13. januar, 2033 Flokken vågner og tager ret hurtigt derefter imod Fausts lejlighed, for at kunne komme ind i hendes lejlighed før hun selv ankommer. På vej fra bilen mod Fausts lejlighed, får flere i flokken en fornemmelse af, at blive overvåget. Da Abaddon kigger sig omkring, ser han en maskeret, mørklødet skikkelse forsvinde. I lyset af dette vælger flokken hurtigt at placere Jonathan udenfor som spejder i fugleform; resten af flokken går ind i Fausts lejlighed og venter på hende. Efter en times tid, høres fodtrin på trappen. En nøgle bliver sat i låsen, døren åbnes, og en person træder ind. Personen lukker døren, sætter kæden på, og tager overtøjet af. Hun går ind i køkkenet. Victor råber hende an; hun farer sammen og vender sig om, hvorefter Victor dominerer hende til at sætte sig ned på en stol. Artem og Victor får hende til at slappe mere af ved disciplinbrug, men hun er stadig meget forvirret. Abaddon fører ordet, men er i den noget uvante situation, at hårdhændede metoder ikke er at foretrække, da det kan gøre det besværligt at slette hendes hukommelse bagefter. Hverken værre eller bedre er det, at Faust tydeligvis ikke hvem Nidhug er - hun forlanger derfor €10000 for at fortælle om audiensen, hvad flokken (med en del fnisen fra Ductus) accepterer på stedet. Faust fortæller, at der var to assamites til audiensen, der præsenterede sig som Basheed og Numar. Det var dog ret klart, at det var dæknavne, for al-Ameen talte dem hurtigt an og bad dem droppe maskeraden, da al-Ameen udmærket var klar over, hvem de var, og at de var tro mod bjerget. Da Faust beskriver disse to assamites, bliver det imidlertid klart for flokken, at der er tale om de to overlevende fra Midnat; Muhammed Said og Ma'aruf al-Azzam. Angående den dømte malkavian fortæller Faust, at der var tale om en familie på fire åbenbart tyndblodede malkavians, der ikke var kendt i byen, men som Frank Woll havde opsporet. Moderen - som Faust genkender som kvinden i spændetrøjen på videoen fra Schatte - havde åbenbart (ulovligt) favnet resten af sin familie. Efter Fausts udsagn var moderen den eneste, der var nogenlunde sammenhængende at tale med - resten af familien ævlede løs om lyden af hove og huse af glas (et tegn på, at de muligvis har Sproget). Moderen dømmes under audiensen til døden, og bliver ført væk af Mark fra Abwehr Berlin (som Faust genkender som brødet på videoen); de tre restende bliver ført væk af Vera Hartmann fra Abwehr Berlin. Faust giver en adresse og et telefonnummer på Vera, og fortæller, at Vera også er på orlov. Liam overfører de lovede €10000 til Faust, Victor blitzer hende, og flokken går ned i bilen og kører sydpå ud af Berlin for at undgå at krydse højpatruljerede zoner på vej imod deres safehouse. Et par blokke fra Fausts lejlighed bliver de forfulgt af en hvid varevogn. Liam, der fører bilen, accelererer, og det bliver til en mindre biljagt der slutter med, at den hvide varevogn vender om da flokken krydser bygrænsen ud af Berlin. Der åndes figurativt lettet op. På en rasteplads udenfor Berlin diskuterer flokken. Liam og Jonathan kommer i fællesskab frem til, at der meget vel kan være noget om det med de her tyndblodede - at de endda også har Sproget gør det til en "sprængfarlig cocktail". Flokken kommer hurtigt frem til, at den bedste fremgangsmåde er at få fat i de tre malkavians, der ikke er holdt fanget i Joachim Hektors lager. Planen er derfor at tage op i Veras lejlighed og snakke med hende - allerhelst på samme måde som med Faust - samt at gøre dette hurtigst muligt. Efter en kort spisepause kører flokken, nu i en ny varevogn, mod Veras lejlighed. På vejen lægger Abaddon mærke til, at der muligvis er en skikkelse på bagsædet ved siden af Victor. Imod alle odds holder Abaddon sit cool, og nævner det ikke. Da bilen holder ved Veras lejlighed, stiger Abaddon ud af bilen, og beder resten af flokken om at blive i bilen. Han åbner varevognens bagsmæk, kaster sig over sædet hvor skikkelsen var, og rammer luft. Abaddon bander og svovler og udfordrer Muhammed Said til monomanti; intet svar. Artem hjælper ham på benene. Efter kort diskussion beslutter Ductus, at de skal have fat i Vera så hurtigt som muligt, før de to assamites gør det; koste hvad det vil. Flokken rykker røv imod Veras lejlighed, sparker fordøren ind, og løber op ad trappen. I Veras lejlighed står der hjemlig hygge på programmet. Lyset er dæmpet, der er stearinlys på bordet og rødvin i glassene; Vera er klædt i aftenkjole, og overfor hende sidder en nydelig ung (dødelig) mand. De ser ud til at hygge sig gevaldigt da døren sparkes ind. Vera beder kæresten, Markus, om at flygte, men Artem overmander ham imens resten af flokken får en stage i Vera. De slæbes begge tilbage i varevognen, og der køres tilbage til rastepladsen i så hastigt et tempo det er muligt uden at tiltrække sig opmærksomhed. På rastepladsen beder Jonathan om lov til at indlede forhøret; Abaddon giver ham fem minutter før han selv tager over. Stopuret starter, og Jonathan forsøger at overtale Vera til, at hun virkelig ikke vil i kløerne på ductus, hvorfor hun bare skal fortælle hvor de tre malkavians er. Dette modstår hun imidlertid på tapreste vis med forbandelser som "Sabbatsvin!" og "Babyæder!", men det kommer dog frem, at hendes dødelige kæreste virker som et ømt punkt. Stopuret ringer. Abaddon truer med at torture hendes kæreste, men Vera stritter vantro imod. Da Abaddon går i gang, bliver det imidlertid for meget for Vera, som udleverer adressen og forbander Abaddon og Nidhug til helvede. Vera og Markus gelejdes ind i varevognen igen, og der køres så hurtigt som det kan gøres diskret mod adressen. I et gammelt industrikvarter på vej imod malkavianernes hus, drejer Liam pludseligt af hovedvejen i høj fart, og direkte ind i siden på en nedlagt fabriksbygning. Der opstår naturligt nok noget forvirring indtil Liam forklarer, at han gjorde det for at checke for assamites i bilen - der er ingen at se. Bilen kører heldigvis stadig, men imidlertid er Markus, Veras kæreste, omkommet under sammenstødet. Flokken kører, nu i en betydeligt mere ødelagt bil, de sidste par kilometer til adressen. Flokken ankommer; adressen viser sig at være på et hus i forstæderne med interimistisk videoovervågning, bevogtet af en enkelt dødelig vagt med stager og shotgun. Vagten pacificeres - på fredelig vis! - uden besvær af Liam og Abaddon, og flokken går indenfor. I huset bliver flokken mødt af en betydelig astral tilstedeværelse, der udstrømmer fra en noget forvirret, men ellers ikke specielt rystet, midaldrende mand med overskæg; Mirko Nagel, Pater Familias. Da Liam undersøger mandens aura, bliver han mødt af en farveeksplosion af rang, og skal lige sætte sig ned et øjeblik. Imens forklarer Jonathan manden, at han og hans familie (ganske rigtigt) er i fare, og at de skal komme med. Hr. Nagel får fem minutter til at pakke (hvad han gør ved at tage et billede ned af væggen og under armen) og samle sin familie. Sidstenævnte gør han ved at åbne for låsen ned til kælderen, og råbe efter Elisa Nagel og Pieter Nagel. Der kommer en ram stank af lort, sved og frygt fra kælderen, og få minutter efter bliver de mødt af de to børn, i beskidte, lasede klæder. Elisa viser sig at være en ung kvinde i starten af tyverne, imens Pieter er 6-9 år gammel. Den astrale tilstedeværelse virker massiv omkring disse. Victor har i mellemtiden skaffet to biler i nabolaget, og den skøre familie føres ind i den ene bil sammen med Victor og Jonathan (sjovt nok den del af flokken, der ikke bruger Auspex), med Liam, Abaddon, Artem og den stakede Vera i den anden; Markus' lig efterlades uceremonielt i den ødelagte varevogn. Der køres i konvoj ud af Berlin med Victors bil forrest. I udkanten af Berlin sættes Vera af, og stagen fjernes. Eder, galde og forbandelser. De to biler fortsætter østpå, og kører ind på autobahn med retning mod Lodz. Den første time på autobahn er mørk, stille og begivenhedsløs. Nær den polske grænse bliver den tyske motorvejskatatoni pludselig afbrudt af en gruppe påfaldende stille Harleys, der tænder lygterne samtidig; Ball and Chain Gang! Bikerne åbner ild fra elendige, kinesiske automatvåben, og der udbryder vanvittig bilkamp. Artem får tævet mere end en håndfuld bikere med bildøre som eneste våben, og Abaddon får, på bedste turneringsriddermannér, flækket bikere med sit tohåndssværd ud af vinduet på den nu mestendels dørløse Volkswagen Passat. Liam får, på spektakulær vis, både tid til at rambukke bikere med Passaten og lave skyggearme til at skubbe til dem, imens Victor og Jonathan, i bilen med den skøre familie, gør deres bedste for at beskytte familien. Victor ved at have det kølige overblik og god styr på bilen trods flere punkterede dæk fra bikernes uduelige Uzier, og Jonathan ved at lægge sig ovenpå tossefamilien og agere ikke-menneskeligt skjold. Pludselig kommer Muhammed Said til syne på taget af Victors bil, og kommer ned på passagersædet ved siden af Victor. Victor og Jonathan forsøger desparat at beskytte tosserne, men Elisa bliver ramt af et velplaceret slag fra Muhammed Said, og hun mister bevistheden. Victor og Jonathan får ved fælles hjælp slået Muhammed Said tilbage - sidstnævnte ved en klo gennem maven - og han flygter ud af bilen. Alt imens er Abaddon kravlet op på taget af sin bil, hvor Ma'aruf al-Azzam kort efter kommer til syne, og forsøger at opildne bikerne til at blive ved med at slås. Abaddon får et par gode slag ind på al-Azaam, men ikke nok til at slå ham i torpor før han forsøger at flygte. Abaddon følger efter. De resterende bikere giver op og kører hjem. Ved hjælp af endnu en dørafmonteringsmanøvre får Artem tilset Elisa i høj fart, og konstaterer hende død. Pieter er blevet ramt af flere skud, og svæver imellem liv og død. De to biler kører over grænsen til Polen; Abaddon er stadig et sted på den tyske autobahn med to sårede assamites. De to biler holder ind på en rasteplads umiddelbart efter grænsen, og venter på ductus imens Artem forsøger at redde Pieter. Til al held lykkes det Artem at redde barnet, og Abaddon ankommer med nyheden om, at han fik nedlagt Ma'aruf al-Azzam imens Muhammed Said forsvandt. Flokken går tilbage i bilerne, kører de resterende fire timer til Lodz, og sover der. 13./14. januar, 2033 Elisas lig er dagen over begyndt at stinke fælt. Jonathan forestår derfor en begravelse i Lodz sammen med hendes familie. Flokken beslutter at det sikreste sted de kan tage familien hen, er godset i Finland. Der rejses. 14./15. og 15./16. januar, 2033 Flokken og familien kører til godset i Finland. 16./17. januar, 2033 Tre gæster melder deres ankomst på godset: Karthas, Pinél og Mendacamina. Flokken sætter i meget korte træk de tre ind i sagerne vedrørende "remedierne", og præsenterer dem for de to malkavians. De er alle tydeligt påvirkede af den astrale kraft, og Mendacaminas reaktion minder meget om Liams da han først så deres auraer. Flokken og de tre gæster diskuterer ekspeditionen til Apokalypsis, og Mendacamina foreslår Liam at deltage i ekspeditionen i stedet for Pinél, hvad Liam accepterer, og Pinél på ingen måde modsætter sig. Der diskuteres, både internt i Familien Von Schantz og Nidhug, hvad de synes om planerne. Familien Von Schantz accepterer planen efter kort diskusion. Nidhug diskuterer herefter sagerne, alene. Alle er enige om, at Liam skal tage med - Abaddon især insisterer på, at Liam skal tage med for at være flokkens troværdige øjne i Apokalypsis. 17./18. januar, 2033 Jonathan tager en snak med Pinél, og Mendacamina, Liam og de to resterende malkavians klargør og diskuterer ritualet, der skal sende dem til Apokalypsis. Resten af flokken bringer i mellemtiden Karthas up to speed; al information om Simeon udelades dog. Da ritualet er klargjort beretter Artem, at han har snakket med Maxim Sarakovski, som kan være på godset indenfor to nætter. Mendacamina stejler kraftigt, men indvilliger dog i i hvert fald at mødes med Sarakovski, såfremt hun får mulighed for sikkert at forlade Godset hvis de ikke kan blive enige. 18./19. januar, 2033 Sarakovski ankommer, og stemningen virker akavet imellem ham og de resterende gæster. Sarakovski og Mendacamina går i enrum, og tre timer senere kommer de ud. Mendacamina fortæller, at de har indgået en aftale: Mendacamina leder ekspeditionen og Sarakovski deltager som femte mand. Ekspeditionen starter natten efter. 19./20. januar, 2033 De sidste forberedelser til ekspeditionen klares, og ritualet starter. For observatørerne opleves ritualet som et kort glimts livstidsmareridt; for deltagerne, som uendelig lang tids ditto. Efter ritualet vågner Mendacamina og Liam og virker tydeligt påvirkede og forvirrede. Sarakovski er stadig torpid. Mendacamina og Liam diskuterer deres oplevelser, først alene, og senere sammen med de resterende. Liam hørte specifikt to forskellige heste; Mendacamina var sikker på, at de to ryttere i Apokalypsis var sult/blod (svarende til Haqim) og sind/sygdom (svarende til Malkav). Mendacamina ved ikke, hvordan de fikser Maxim Sarakovski, men omtaler ham gentagende gange som "vores nye allierede". Afsluttende diskuterer flokken sammen med Mendacamina, Karthas og Pinél, om næste punkt på dagsordenen er Karpaterne eller Sibirien. Da de intet ved om Gratianos forsvinden i 1908, beslutter flokken sig for at tage til Karpaterne for at finde ud af mere om kødets rytter. Kategori:Referater